


The Mark

by Caedmon



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fortune Telling, soulmark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: The Doctor doesn’t understand why Rose loves seeking out fortune tellers in the little markets and festivals they visit. He’s teased her mercilessly about it, ribbing her about superstitious apes, but she doesn’t care. She laughs at what he says, and laughs at the fortunes she’s given - of all of the mediums and soothsayers she’s visited, none have ever been remotely accurate about her or her future - but it’s fascinating to her, the fact that some things don’t change; from culture to culture, people always want to know what their futures will bring.





	The Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goingtothetardis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOUNTAINGIRLHEIDI!!!
> 
> Hope you like it!!
> 
> As always...  
> ~I own nothing  
> ~kudos and comments feed the muse - thank you!  
> ~come say hi! caedmonfaith.tumblr.com
> 
> Beta'd by the incomparable tenroseforeverandever! (but all the mistakes are mine)

The Doctor doesn’t understand why Rose loves seeking out fortune tellers in the little markets and festivals they visit. He’s teased her mercilessly about it, ribbing her about superstitious apes, but she doesn’t care. She laughs at what he says, and laughs at the fortunes she’s given - of all of the mediums and soothsayers she’s visited, none have ever been remotely accurate about her _or_ her future - but it’s fascinating to her, the fact that some things don’t change; from culture to culture, people always want to know what their futures will bring. 

He’s brought her to a small planet in Barnard's galaxy, Yelem, at the height of festival season. He claims festivals attract vendors where he can barter for parts for the TARDIS, but she's _sure_ he brings her to so many of these places so she can find a fortune teller and entertain herself; though he'd never admit such a thing on pain of death. 

Rose wanders the festival, amused by how Earth-like it is. Vendors are selling delicious-smelling food, wandering musicians are playing instruments and singing, booths are set up so that people can buy and sell beautiful trinkets, and children are laughing, running away from parents who are concerned about losing them in such a crowd. 

She finds what she’s looking for at the end of a row, and throws away the last remnants of the snack she’d bought before she goes into the tent. It is deserted, and Rose isn’t surprised. 

The tent is typical of most of the fortune tellers she’s sought out...there is a strong scent meant to clear the mind (but only clogs the sinuses), and the woman behind the table is old and wizened. Rose smiles; at least this woman has kind eyes. 

“Here for your future?” the old woman asks.

“I am.” Rose has a seat across from her. “Can you read fortunes?”

“I can, and oh what a tale you could tell, couldn’t you, girlie?” She takes Rose’s hand and looks at her palm. Rose fights back a snicker at this familiar gesture. 

“You are from far away. A greater distance than most will ever travel.”

"Yes," Rose agrees, fighting the urge to roll her eyes with a knowing smile. Yet another generalized description of her, and no doubt there'll be an admonishment to watch out for tall, dark men.

“There’s a bit of the wolf about you.” The woman peers intently at Rose, and she straightens. The words ‘Bad Wolf’ have been following her and the Doctor around, but this woman would have no way of knowing that. 

“There is?” she asks, trying for casual.

“Yes.” The woman returns to studying Rose’s palm. After a moment, she places her thumbs over the pulses on Rose’s wrists. “You are from humble beginnings, but have been gifted with riches that most people can’t fathom. They are given to you by a man with many faces.”

She tilts her head to one side. Many faces? There’s only one man that the woman could be talking about, and the Doctor has only one face. She relaxes a bit, though. Surely she must mean his mercurial moods. 

But Rose can’t deny the thrill she feels when she realizes how accurate the woman has been thus far. This doesn’t feel fun; this feels like a serious conversation. 

“The wolf...the wolf howls within you, awaiting its chance to fulfill its role in the universe. And make no mistake, the wolf will change everything, through you.”

The old woman released Rose’s wrists and took her hands again, looking into her face. “You are blessed, Rose Tyler. Blessed beyond anyone I have yet read. Not only do you have adventures before and behind you, you have the soulmark.”

“The soulmark?”

“Yes.” She reaches up one old, gnarled finger to tap Rose in the center of the forehead. “Right here.”

Rose touches her forehead quickly, trying to feel for anything different, but there’s nothing. Maybe the woman is daft, after all…

...But she’d known Rose’s _name_. That had never been mentioned.

“What does the soulmark mean?”

“It means that you have a soulmate. Part of your soul walks around in another, and part of his resides in you. It is not a phenomenon that one sees often; true soulmates are rare. Only those who are truly gifted in life bear the mark, and even fewer find their mates. You will, though, my girl. When the two of you meet, completion unlike any you’ve ever known will fill your hearts and you’ll know true joy for the first time in your life.”

How could that be? Rose honestly couldn’t imagine being any happier than she’s been in the months she’s been travelling with the Doctor. It’s just not possible. 

“Tell me about him. My other half.”

“He guards his soul more vigilantly than anyone before or since. But there are tiny cracks in his armor, and you, my girl, will penetrate each one, reaching the man beneath.”

Rose doesn’t say anything, just lets the woman continue. 

“You will leave him twice - through no fault of your own. But you will return to him each time. You are meant to be by his side.”

“Rose?” 

She jumps when she hears the Doctor’s voice, and turns to look at him, her eyes wide. He looks concerned and takes a step forward. 

“You alright?”

“Yeah.” She tries to smile. “Almost done here. Just one more question.”

“Alright,” the Doctor agrees, concern still knitted on his brow. 

Rose turns back to the old woman. “How will I know? When will I meet him?”

The old woman is looking over Rose’s shoulder with a small smile on her face. 

“I believe you already have, Rose Tyler.”


End file.
